Pamiętnik Elli
Ten artykuł zawiera opis wybranych przygód z życia Elli. Pod każdym rozdziałem jest napisane, który to sezon. ŻYCZĘ MIŁEJ LEKTURY :) Wyjazd z wioski To okropne nie wiem jak oni mogli mi to zrobić. Musieliśmy się wyprowadzić przez pracę mojego taty a było to tak. Po południu gdy wróciłam ze szkoły zobaczyłam pudła. - Co się dzieje czemu wszystko jest spakowane - zapytałam - Wiesz.. tata dostał nową pracę i przeprowadzamy się - odpowiedziała moja mama - Ja kto??? Przecież ja mam tu przyjaciół nie mogę wyjechać. - wykrzyczałam i pobiegłam szybko do pokoju Siedziałam tam chyba ze dwie godziny ale w końcu musiałam się z tym pogodzić. Przecież nic na to nie mogłam poradzić ale przecież nie wyjechała bym bez pożegnania z przyjaciółmi. - No może nie będzie tam aż tak źle. - pomyślałam PRZED ROKIEM WĘŻY Niezwykłe - ja mam być ninja? To chyba był trzeci czy czwarty dzień po zawodach karate. W dojo karate (w którym się uczyłam) pojawił się Sensei Wu. Podszedł do mojego Senseia karate chwile rozmawiali i poprosili nas o pokaz karate. Jak zawsze wyszło świetnie jednak Sensei Wu podszedł do mnie i powiedział - Do perfekcji ci jeszcze wiele brakuje ale jeśli wyruszysz ze mną do mojego klasztoru to wyszkolę cię na ninja. - Co ninja?? Przecież już od wielu lat nie ma tu żadnych ninja. - odpowiedziałam - Więc ty możesz nim być. Przyjdę jutro i podasz mi odpowiedź. - powiedział Wu i wyszedł wręczając Senseiowi Leonowi jakiś list, który później został przekazany w moje ręce. Był to list od mojej babci, było w nim napisane, że jestem jej następczynią a Sensei Wu to mój wuj i powinna z nim wyruszyć. Gdy po powrocie do domu opowiedziałam o wszystkim rodzicom oni kategorycznie zabronili mi zadawać się z wujem a co dopiero być ninja. Ale ja oczywiście się nie posłuchała (to typowe) i postanowiłam powiedzieć im następnego dnia, że dostałam stypendium w szkole muzycznej a tak naprawdę wyruszyć z wujem. PRZED ROKIEM WĘŻY Pierwsze spotkanie z ninja Po wspięciu się na górę, na której stał klasztor Senseia Wu. Wypytywałam go po drodze o różne rzeczy ale on za każdym razem odpowiadał mi - Dowiesz się tego w swoim czasie. I wspinał się dalej. Po poru dniach ciężkich treningów wuj wręczył mi strój ninja powiedział - Powinnaś się dziś w nocy dobrze wyspać bo jutro czeka mnie końcowy "test" - Skoro jutro mam ważny "sprawdzian" to chciała bym dziś w nocy jeszcze poćwiczyć - poprosiłam oczywiście pozwolił mi. Trenowała długo gdy nagle za atakowali mnie czterej pozostali ninja. Podczas walki chciałam spróbować użyć Spinjuitzu ale przerwał mi Sensei Wu. Potem przedstawił mnie ninja, ich reakcja na wiadomość, że będę nowym ninja to były takie słowa: - Z całym szacunkiem Sensei ale to jest dziewczyna - Kai - No i .. - Sensei Wu - No i to, że ona nie może być ninja - Cole - Ona ma wielki potencjał, którego nie można zmarnować - Sensei Wu - Ale... - Wszyscy ninja - Żadnych ale - Sensei odwrócił się i wrócił do łóżka. Nie polubili mnie chyba za bardzo (ale w sumie ja ich też) bo po wyjściu Senseia długo się ze mną kłócili jakim cudem mogę być ninja. Jednak mam nadzieję, że w końcu się jakoś dogadamy bo przecież teraz jesteśmy drużyną. PRZED ROKIEM WĘŻY Poszukiwania Po krótkim treningu Sensei Wu wysłał ninja do miasta. A mi dał mapę i musiałam według tej mapy odnaleźć Jaskinię Nadziei (w której miałam odkryć moją pierwszą moc i odnaleźć tak potężną broń, że tylko ja mogłam ją dzierżyć). Od razu wyruszyłam. Gdy to tarłam do niej na samym środku stał kamień z wbitym w nim mieczem jednak czułam, że ty jednak nie będzie takie łatwe. Gdy do niego podeszłam znikąd pojawił się smok, który chciał mnie zaatakować lecz po chwili wiedziałam, że walka nic nie da więc dołożyłam kij i wyciągnęłam delikatnie rękę ku smokowi. Chwile się opierał ale gdy zaczęłam do niego mówić jak do przyjaciela a nie wroga podszedł do mnie (chyba zyskałam jego zaufanie). Po chwili pojawili się złodzieje chcący ukraść miecz smok dzielnie walczył u mego boku jednak po chwili obie ucierpiałyśmy poprzez zranienie ostrą bronią. Gdy złodzieje zbliżali się do miecza Kropelka (to imię tego smoka) odepchnęła ich gwałtownie ogonem i zaczęła mnie bronić (mimo braku sił) podbiegłam, wyciągnęłam miecz i zauważyłam, że mój medalion zaczął błyszczeć poczułam wielki przypływ mocy i używając mocy wody pokonałam złodziei. Następnie zabrałam smoka i wróciłam do klasztoru. Ninja dopytywali się gdzie byłam i skąd mam ten wspaniały miecz ale jana ich pytania miałam tylko jedną odpowiedź - Później wam powiem teraz muszę komuś pomóc - i pobiegłam szybko do wuja. Dał mi coś na opatrzenie ran i szybko wybiegłam na zewnątrz do mojego smoka, a Sensei Wu i chłopaki z mną. Gdy Sensei widział, że opatruje rany smoka (podczas gdy sama miałam je nie opatrzone) zapytał: - Podczas szukania broni tak się zraniłaś - Nie. Złodzieje chcieli ukraść miecz więc ja i Kropelka go broniłyśmy - odpowiedziałam - Chwila, chwila jaka kropelka - zapytał zdziwiony Jay ale ja nie odpowiedziałam mu nic - No przecież jej chodzi o smoka - powiedział Cole - W takim razie nie pozostaje mi powiedzieć nic innego niż.. - Wtrącił mistrz Wu - No przecież wiem miałam tylko zdobyć miecz a nie jesz cze przyprowadzać smoka ale nie mogłam go zostawić - wtrońciłam - Ale ja chciałem tylko powiedzieć, ze postąpiłaś jak prawdziwy ninja. Bo ninja nigdy nie zostawi nikogo w potrzebie. A poza tym odkryłaś swoją wewnętrzną siłę. - Sensei Wu - Więc nie jesteś na mnie zły?? - zapytałam - Nie oczywiście, że nie a niby za co - Sensei WU - A co będzie ze smokiem? Zostanie tu? - zapytał Kai - A czy wasze smoki zostały tu po odnalezieniu złotych broni?- zapytał mistrz Wu ninja oni tylko popatrzyli się na siebię i nic nie odpowiedzieli a sensei na to - No właśnie więc smok Elli też zostanie. Mam nadzieję, że Kropelka polubi inne smoki, chociaż to może trochę potrwać tak jak to jest ze mną i z chłopakami (pozostali ninja). ROK WĘŻY Urodziny w śród ninja Nie mogę uwierzyć to już tyle czasu odkąd poznałam ninja od pierwszego dnia treningu staliśmy się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, nauczyłam się Spinjuitzu, nauczyłam się kontrolować swą moc i powrócił do mnie mój kuzyn Lloyd (który teraz jest już zielonym ninja i po herbacie dni przyszłych jest mniej więcej w naszym wieku). To miał być niezwykły dzień choć zaczął się zwyczajnie obudziłam się wcześnie rano, zjadłam śniadanie i poszłam na trening. Po nim Sensei wysłał mnie z Lloydem do miasta po zakupy (bo ja miałam dziś gotować obiad). Gdy wracaliśmy Lloyd zapytał się mnie - Jaki jest twój wymarzony prezent urodzinowy?? - Ja już mam co chciałam - odpowiedziałam - Ale jak to przecież niespodzianka miała być dopiero wieczorem - powiedział Lloyd a następnie szybko zakrył usta i powiedział - No i wszystko zepsułem Uśmiechnęłam się i powiedziałam - To będzie nasza tajemnica a ja udam, że nic nie wiedziałam. Zgoda?? - Zgoda!! - odpowiedział Lloyd Po obiedzie Sensei przyniósł paczkę, która była zaadresowana do mnie w środku był pamiętnik i list od mojej babci (treść listu: "Kochana wnuczko jestem z ciebie niezmiernie dumna tyle już osiągnęłaś ale jeszcze wiele cie czeka ten pamiętnik możesz przeczytać tylko ty (dzięki mojemu czarowi) inni będą widzieli tylko białe kartki. Mam nadzieję, że to co jest zawarte w pamiętniku bardzo ci pomoże."). Zabrałam pamiętnik do pokoju i schowałam, gdy wróciłam na pokład Sensei złożył mi życzenia i podarował nowy strój, ninja i Nya poprosili go by mogli mnie zabrać wieczorem na niespodziankę oczywiście Sensei zgodził się. Wieczorem poszliśmy najpierw na pizzę, potem do mojego ulubionego klubu (chodziłam do niego w każde urodziny zanim stałam się ninja, o tym, że tam chodzę wiedział tylko Lloyd) a na koniec do parku. Przy tym ostatnim widać, że sie napracowali bo urządzili pokaz zdjęć a po nim złożyli mi życzenia i dali prezenty. - Dziękuje, wam za wszystko. Ale ja tez mam coś dla was - powiedziałam wyciągając z torby 6 medalionów. - Dla każdego stworzyłam medalion, który będzie was chronił przed odebraniem mocy i jednocześnie zwiększał ją trochę. - Kai dla ciebie medalion w kształcie czerwonego płomienia by płonął ten płomień zawsze w twojej duszy. - powiedziałam dając mu medalion - Jay dla ciebie medalion w kształcie błękitnego pioruna byś zawsze miał w sobie energie tak wielka jak ma ten piorun. -powiedziałam dając mu medalion - Zane dla ciebie medalion w kształcie białej gwiazdki śniegu by przypominał ci o domu. - powiedziałam dając mu medalion - Nya dla ciebie medalion w kształcie czerwonego znaku Samuraia X byś zawsze nim była i tak jak my mogła chronić ludzi. - powiedziałam dając mu medalion - Lloyd dla ciebie medalion w kształcie złoto-zielonej gwiazdy byś zawsze pamiętał, że jesteś gwiazdę, która przywraca wiarę w wygraną nad złem - I na koniec Cole dla ciebie medalion w kształcie czarnej skały byś zawsze był twardy i byś dał radę być nie ugięty nawet w najcięższej sytuacji. - powiedziałam dając mu medalion. Gdy wracaliśmy w zamian Cole dał mi buziaka w policzek (ale oczywiście tak by nikt nie widział) a później na naszej drodze pojawili się wężonowie oczywiście pokonaliśmy ich i poszliśmy dalej. Niesamowity był ten dzień mam nadzieję, że będzie więcej takich dni gdy pokonamy już mojego wuja Garmadona i Wężonów. ROK WĘŻY Newjago? Co to Newjago? Dzień zapowiadał sie jak zwykle spokojnie. Wstałam wcześnie rano zjadłam śniadanie i miałam zaczynać trening gdy przyszedł Sensei Wu i powiedział, że mam dziś wyjątkowy trening bo będe walczyć przeciwko niemu.Oczywiście nie miałam szans i wuj wtedy zażartował - Tyle trenujesz. Ale poco skoro nadal nie potrafisz mnie pokonać mnie pokonać. - Ćwiczę by stawać się coraz leprza a nie po to by walczyć z moim wujem. - odpowiedziałam - Może coś w tym jest. Ćwicz dalej. - powiedział i poszedł do kajuty budzić chłopaków Gdy mieliśmy przerwę w treningu chłopacy poszli "na konsolę" a ja w tym czasie poszłam do pokoju komponować (to zawsze mnie odprężało). Kilka minut później na Perłę przybyło trzech chłopaków i dziewczyna powiedziali, że przyszli po mnie w tedy sensei przyszedł do mojego pokoju i powiedział - Przyszli do ciebie goście - Kto? - zapytałam zdziwiona, wtedy wuj wprowadził do mnie nastolatków. Gdy ich zobaczyłam nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć to byli moi starzy przyjaciele ze szkoły. - Co jest Eli nie poznajesz nas? - zapytała Andrea - Jak bym mogła was nie poznać.- wydusiłam - No ja może was zostawię. - powiedział wuj i wyszedł - Co wy tu robicie? - zapytałam - Potrzebna nam twoja pomoc bo widzisz.. - powiedziała Andrea - Po twoim odejściu każde z nas porucz Tomasa odkryło w sobie moc - mówił Alex - To wspaniale - wtrońciłam - No tak ale... musimy bronić teraz Newjago - powiedział James - Newjago? Co to za miejsce? - To równoległy wymiar...yyyy...nie ważne -Alex - Chodzi głównie o to, że tą krajiną zawładnęła Josefin Zła siostra króla Garmadona - Andrea - Jak to przecież Garmadon to mój wuj i on jest zły, no i niema siostry, ani niejest żadnym królem - powiedziałam - Newjago to kraina taka sama jak Ninjago zamieszkana przez tzw. klony mieszkańców Ninjago jednak one różnią się od mieszkańców Ninjago charakterem i tym czy stoją po stronie dobra czy zła - Tomas - No spoko ale poco wam moja pomoc??- zapytałam - Musisz nam pomóc w jej pokonaniu i ocaleniu mieszkańców Newjago. - Andrea - No dobra ale jak sie tam dostaniemy - to proste mozna sie tam dostac poprzez moją bransolete i przez twój medalion - Andrea - Tylko powiem wujowi i lecimy - Nie... nie może się nikt dowiedzieć o Newjago - Alex - Czemu? - Bo zapanuje w obu krainach chaos - James -Wiec czemu ja o niej wiem? - Bo jesteś jedną z dwójki wybrańców ale reszte opowiem ci juz później. Choćmy - Andrea - Powiem wujowi że musze wam pomuc i jakiś czas mnie nie będzie - No zgoda. - Andrea Przez cały czas wypytywałam sie o różne rzeczy ale nic mi nie mówili. Dowiedziałam sie wszystkiego od jakiegoś Senseia Li. Okazało się, że muszę tylko zaśpiewać piosenkę, która miałam pokonać królową Josefin. Jednak nikt nie miał pojęcia co to za piosenka (bo miała to byc moja ulubiona). Postanowiłam zaryzykować i zaśpiewać piosenkę którą napisałam jakiś czas temu'' i udało się wygrałam ale mimo to miałam jeszcze uratować kogoś czyli samą siebie i Cola z zamku Josefin byli oni bowiem uwięzieni za próbe pokonania królowej. Ratunek nie był aż tak łatwy gdyż byli oni źli i musiałam znaleźć drugiego wybrańca (był nim Lloyd z Newjago) bo tylko moc głosu obu wybrańców może pokonać zaklęcia Josefin. Po pewnym czasie znalazłam, uratowałam mieszkańców i nadszedł czas rozstania. Byłam przygnębiona odejściem od starych przyjaciół ale i szczęśliwa, że ludzie są juz wolni - ponadto obiecałam, że wrazie kolejnego ataku Josefin przybędę na pomoc. '''ROK WĘŻY'Kategoria:KatrinaNinja12